


Don't Panic Now Love

by flowercrowncurls



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16 year old luke, 18 Year Old Ashton, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Movie Theatre, Protective Ashton, Scared Luke, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrowncurls/pseuds/flowercrowncurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can feel his entire body shaking slightly and he feels both happy and terrified that he’s sitting on the aisle, with only Ashton to his left.  The boy with the sweet smile and the kind eyes, the only one who'd bothered to stand up for Luke as he'd been teased.  He feels a sense of awe as he turns to look at the older boy, caught surprised by the way he's posed on the edge of his seat, leaning further and further forward, his eyes wide and the glaze to his face almost trance like.  He looks so completely into the movie while Luke feels seconds away from vomiting all over the couple that is making out in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Panic Now Love

**Author's Note:**

> Luke and Ashton movie theatre first meetings!

Luke is contemplating all his life choices leading him up to this moment and he wonders where the hell exactly he went wrong today. He has no clue how he ended up here with these people he doesn't even really know. He can't remember more than half their names, and the way he feels about them is much closer to dislike than anything else. And to top it all of he's just realized that this is a horror movie. 

He hates horror movies and he sort of hates these people and he hates himself a little bit and he doesn't even know how he ended up here.

He's already been made fun of, twice, so he tries to just bite his lip and keep from whimpering as the movie progresses further and further into a plot that is going to give him nightmares for the next year at least. The dramatic music picks up and Luke knows something is going to happen, he slouches down further into his seat, fingers wringing into the hem of his shirt, anxiety washing over him from head to toe. He wonders if anyone has ever died from fright and then he realizes that yes, that is a thing - a true thing that can actually happen to people and the anxiety he feels sky rockets in less than half a second. 

He can feel his entire body shaking slightly and he feels both happy and terrified that he’s sitting on the aisle, with only Ashton to his left. The boy with the sweet smile and the kind eyes, the only one who'd bothered to stand up for Luke as he'd been teased. He feels a sense of awe as he turns to look at the older boy, caught surprised by the way he's posed on the edge of his seat, leaning further and further forward, his eyes wide and the glaze to his face almost trance like. He looks so completely into the movie while Luke feels seconds away from vomiting all over the couple that is making out in front of them. 

He wonders if he can get away with leaving to pee and then just fucking off home, faking a stomach ache or something - but then the cruel words from outside the theater ring through his ears and he just wants people to like him, has always just wanted people to like him. So he doesn’t move, tries not to flinch as the girl walks through the dark house, every little thing making him fidget. 

He wonders why the people in these films are always so stupid, wonders if this was real life what he would do in the same situation. He likes to think he would be both smarter and maybe braver, but he’s not sure that’s quite the truth. Especially seeing as he can't even sit through a fact happening of the events without jumping - he highly doubts he'd fair much better were this movie his reality. 

The music picks up even further, something pounding and racing along with the off kilter beat of his heart. His knuckles whiten as his grip tightens around white fabric. He wants to leave, he wants to run away - really really far away and maybe never come back - he wants to hide his face in his hands, he even wants to cry a little bit. He does none of those things but he does jump a good foot when the music crashes, the girl heads towards the open window, curtain blowing from the wind. He feels the terror all the way down to his bones, feels it curling around his heart and squeezing, air stuttering in his lungs as he tries to remember to breathe in and out regularly. 

The urge to cry becomes overwhelming and he's seconds away from giving in when instead he's muffling a scream as a hand curls over his thigh, warm and strong as it squeezes. He glares at the offending fingers, thoroughly distracted as he follow them up to wrist then arm then shoulder and finally up up up to Ashton’s face as the older boy is now looking directly at him. Luke feels his entire face flush, hot and red with embarrassment as it trails down his neck and across his chest. He’s still vibrating with barely contained fear, he knows Ashton can feel it with the way his thigh is trembling beneath the older boy’s hand. 

Then Ashton smiles, hand moving to wrap around Luke’s and link their fingers tightly together. He slides back in his seat, leans against the arm rest bringing him closer to Luke, their arms now touching from shoulder to fingertip. Luke leans into the boy, hesitates for a second but then someone on the screen is screaming and it's echoing loudly through the theatre as it sets off other people watching. Then there is laughing and then more screaming and the music is loud and crashing as Luke drops his head against Ashton’s shoulder. He feels both confident enough in the darkness of the theater and scared enough by whatever is happening on the screen to squeeze Ashton’s hand. 

Ashton’s attention turns back to the movie, but he doesn’t move away from Luke and he doesn’t say a thing when Luke shields his eyes into the fabric stretched over the curve of his shoulder. 

Luke loses track of the movie, completely misses nearly half of it between hiding his face against Ashton and staring at the way their fingers and hands press together. Ashton’s skin is a few shades darker than his own, sun-kissed and tan. Luke is distracted by how large Ashton’s hand is, the way it nearly engulfs his entirely. He expects Ashton to pull away instantly when the credits roll, tries to hide his surprise at the fact that he doesn’t. Instead Ashton is turning to face him, smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as his thumb brushes softly along the back of his hand. 

“You alright?” Ashton whispers so softly that Luke wouldn’t have heard if they hadn’t been so close. He swallows, body vibrating for an entirely different reason when the lights flash on and he’s looking into Ashton’s eyes, so hazel and so open that Luke gets lost in them for a moment, forgets he’s supposed to be answering a question until Ashton’s head tilts in confusion, concern pulling at his brow. 

“Yeah,” Luke finally manages to force out, breathes shallow as he tries not to let his gaze drop, overly aware of the red heating his face. “I just - Not so great with Horror.” It sounds about as lame as it feels, and he’s never felt so young before; so small and insecure. He feels fragile enough to break for a moment as Ashton looks at him, his head still tilted to the side and hand still wrapped around Luke’s. 

“I noticed,” it could seem cruel, the words, but the way Ashton says them is too soft to hurt, too sweet to be vicious. And the dimples that dent his cheeks when he smiles has Luke struggling for air in an entirely new way, chest tight.

Ashton stands then, pulling Luke up along with him. The sudden movement surprises the younger boy and he stumbles to his feet awkwardly. He expects Ashton to let go then, to pull away and turn back to his friends, these people he knows better than Luke. But he doesn’t and Luke is only more confused by that. His palm is starting to feel unnaturally sweaty where it's pressed tightly to Ashton’s, the knuckles of his free hand turning white from the death grip he's got on his own shirt.

Luke sort of stands there awkwardly, uncertainty pinching at the space between his shoulders, causing him to curl in on himself. Ashton swings their hands a little bit, seemingly distracted as he turns to look at the boy on his other side, Luke can’t remember his name but he remembers the cruelty in his eyes when he’d laughed at Luke barely two hours earlier. And he’s once again wondering what he’s even doing here. He loosens his hold on Ashton’s fingers slowly, giving the boy an easy out if he wanted to take it. 

He feels the anxiety pressing in around him tighter the longer he stands there, he just doesn't know why Ashton hasn't let go, doesn't even know why he held his hand in the first place.

Luke freezes though when Ashton’s head snaps towards him, frown pulling at the corner of his mouth as he suddenly looks unsure. Luke realizes in that moment that he completely dislikes the look on the boy, doesn’t like the way his mouth is turning into a frown or the way his eyes look almost scared, sad around the edges. He tightens his hand immediately, squeezing too tightly onto Ashton’s hand and moving closer to the boy before he can convince himself it’s not a good idea. He leans into Ashton when the boy shifts towards him. 

It feels like gravity is pulling him in, something about the older boy just makes him want to be closerclosercloser. And he doesn’t understand it, but the way that Ashton’s face softens, sadness dripping away and brightness sliding back into place has him thinking its okay. Luke worries for a second, over what the other’s will say. Cruel words already circling in the back of his head, but it’s nothing he isn’t used to. He just doesn’t want Ashton’s friends to be mean to him as well, doesn’t want the older boy to be bullied or teased because of him. 

But then they are being pushed and Luke is stumbled out of the row and into the aisle. Shuffling along next to Ashton as the boy talks to another of the boys, who Luke again has no name for but he remembers that he’d stood awkwardly in the background as he’d been teased, his eyes had been soft and his mouth tight lipped. He hadn’t spoken up against the mean words, but he hadn’t joined in either. Luke feels himself relaxing with each step they take, Ashton’s fingers still tightly wound between his own. 

He fights the urge to swing their arms as they walk. The action feels young. He's not sure if it is, wonders if he should ask before he shuts that thought away quicker than it'd come forth. He's probably embarrassed himself more than enough times today and he still doesn't know why it matters, but it does. Despite everything he still can't shake the want for people to like him, regardless of who they are.

Most importantly though he wants Ashton to like him.

He lets the easy flow of conversation calm whatever nerves remain, lets the repetitive motion of movement soothe the fear and anxiety that still sits heavy in his bones. He tries not to think, just moves one foot in front of the other and tries not to over analyze the entire situation because it’s not a big deal, it’s not a thing. 

“You need a ride?” Ashton asks once they make it outside. Luke blinks for a few moments before realizing the boy is talking to him, hazel eyes bright in the harsh lighting of the theater’s entrance. It’s warm outside even though the sun has set, he can feel the humid heat of summer already causing his skin to prickle uncomfortably. He doesn’t necessarily need a ride home, the walk between theater and home is one he knows well, and has made often enough he could probably manage it blindfolded. 

“I walked,” Luke says in place of an answer, because he isn’t sure if he wants to spend more time with Ashton or if he wants to go home and forget this entire night happened. Because he still feels a little vulnerable around the edges, a little insecure enough to break at any moment. He shifts on his feet when he realizes more than Ashton’s eyes are on his own, he looks down at their hands still linked together, his palm suddenly itching where it’s pressed against the older boy’s. 

“I can take you,” Ashton says softly, almost slowly as if he were speaking to a small child and it feels like a punch in the gut. Luke wonders if that’s what this is, Ashton seeing him as some small, defenseless kid that needs protecting. He wants to rip his hand away but the warmth of Ashton is too great of a temptation that all he manages is to frown at the boy instead. “Or you could walk…” 

Luke is surprised by the amount of insecurity that laces the boy’s voice, the way he wears it across his face so openly. Uncertainty and insecurity and maybe even hurt. Luke feels his head spinning too fast, he wants to talk to Ashton he realizes, even under all the choking shyness he wants to know what this is. Wants to know if Ashton feels warmth in his belly and a squeezing in his chest, if his heart is beating a little too fast and the back of his throat feels dry with a want he can’t explain. 

“I’d like a ride, if it’s not out of your way or anything.” Luke says slowly, measuring every word carefully. 

“It’s not a problem.” Ashton says easily, turning towards the parking lot in the back and throwing a half-assed goodbye over his shoulder as they go. Luke doesn’t bother with one, relatively certain he’s not going to voluntarily hang out with any of them ever again. He walks along quietly, giving into the earlier urge to swing their hands when they round the corner and he can no longer feel the heat of eyes on their backs. 

It feels as childish as he'd originally thought but it also feels too good to stop.

He stumbles at Ashton’s giggle, soft and deep and warm as it washes over Luke. It rolls into a chuckle when Luke nearly falls, red blooming across his cheeks but he smiles up at the older boy, open and warm in its own right. Ashton winks at him, blonde fringe falling into his eyes as he leans down to nuzzle into Luke’s hair, laughter warm and breathy against his ear. Luke isn’t usually one for people he doesn’t really know invading his space, but there is something so comforting about Ashton that he feels like he’s known the boy his entire life. 

“This way,” Ashton says softly, turning towards a beat up car. He fumbles with the keys, hands a little shaky as he unlocks the door and opens it for Luke. Luke wonders if Ashton is as anxious, as nervous, as uncertain as he is. But the thought passes as the older boy looks down at him, head cocking to the side and he looks so cute for a moment Luke wants to pet at his hair.

Ashton seems reluctant to let their hands separate, contemplative look crossing his features as he hesitates for a moment before breaking the connection and shutting the door. Luke sighs deeply, shaking his head as he leans back into the seat. He has no clue what he's doing, but he doesn't feel choked by fear for once. Instead he feels a sort of dangerous curiosity bubbling in his stomach.

Ashton drops behind the wheel , starting the car and rolling down the windows instantly. The radio is blaring as Ashton fumbles for the controls, turning it down, mumbling an apology. Luke smiles, shrugging. 

“Buckle up Lucas.” Ashton says, Luke rolls his eyes at the name but does as he’s told. 

It isn’t until 10 minutes later that Luke realizes he never even told Ashton where he lives and they are currently heading in the opposite direction. He opens his mouth to say something, but then shuts it when he realizes he doesn’t really care all that much. He doesn’t really want to go home, to his empty room, to his empty life, to the endless empty dreams that feel too big for his body. He feels young and awkward and cracked open wide as he reaches across the console, fingers wet with sweat and shaky with nervous energy. He curls his hand around Ashton’s forearm, drawing the older boy’s attention to him instantly. 

Luke decides in that moment that Ashton is beautiful, face shadowed by the night sky and bright moon, eyes glowing in the soft light and mouth twitching at the corners. Ashton is bright and beautiful and he’s everything Luke wants, even though he’s not sure he can have it, can have him he wants Ashton so badly that his teeth ache with it, heart stuttering an insane crazy pattern in his chest, fingers shaking against Ashton’s warm skin. 

“Alright?"

“Yeah,” Luke says voice cracking over the word. He swallows, leans his head against the seat back but doesn’t take his eyes off Ashton even when the boy turns his gaze back towards the road. “Yeah I’m great.” 

Luke feels some sort of bravery he's never had settle over him. 

He slides his hand over Ashton’s arm, fingers rubbing across smooth skin as he feels the way the muscles jump underneath his hand as he trails his fingers up. He drags his nails over the boy’s defined shoulders, pulling at the fabric of his shirt and tugging on the collar before he brushes his thumb over Ashton's neck. He lets his fingers graze high up along the boy’s neck, before curling into his wild hair at the back of his head. 

He leaves his hand there, curled into the older boy’s hair, tugging lightly at the straight strands, eyes racing over his face as he tries to commit every little dip and dent and curve to memory. Luke is surprised when Ashton parks the car on the side of the road, turning towards him suddenly once he kills the engine. 

Ashton looks at him for a moment and Luke doesn’t know what the older boy sees when he looks at him, but Luke wants him to see something he wants, something he has to have. He wants Ashton to want him and he’s a little shook by the realization because he’s never wanted anyone enough to want them to want him back. A surprised squeak bursts from his mouth when Ashton is reaching across the car and pressing their mouths together. It starts quick, Ashton mouth moving too rapidly against Luke’s and he’s never kissed anyone before so he just sits there frozen for a few moments too long because Ashton is pulling back, regret washing over his features. 

Luke makes a noise, fingers now clenched tightly into the boy’s hair and he’s not giving Ashton a second longer to regret his decision because he’s pulling the boy back in, sliding his mouth sloppily against Ashton’s. It’s a little too wet, Luke too eager to please and having no clue what to do with his mouth, but it settles into something sweet, softer and better when Ashton’s fingers curl over his cheeks tilting Luke's head slightly, licking into the boy’s mouth once twice three times and Luke finally leans into it, lets Ashton take complete control as he goes pliant. 

The tension washes away, all thoughts wash away, everything sort of fades into the background. All Luke knows is the feel of Ashton’s calloused fingers rubbing over his cheek bone, the taste of the older boy’s tongue a little sweet from the candy he’d eaten as it brushes against every corner of his mouth and the warmth of skin pressing against skin when Ashton leans over the console pressing Luke into the seat with his bigger, broader body. 

Luke feels no sense of fear, no anxiety, no nervous energy vibrating across his skin. He feels warm and safe and home. Somehow Ashton feels like coming home after being gone for a long time, all welcoming and familiar. 

Luke wants to stay forever, at Ashton’s side, where it’s warm and it’s bright and he feels like he’s flying and falling. 

He’s panting when Ashton pulls back, eyes blown wide as he looks down at Luke. 

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Ashton murmurs, so softly, so sweetly that Luke believes the words. And for the first time in his life he feels worth something. 

“Kiss me,” Luke whispers, arching up slightly to press into Ashton, the boy’s arms straining on either side of his head to hold himself up. Luke grasps at the back of Ashton’s shirt, whining as he tries to pull the older boy down, pull him back in for more. 

Ashton pulls back further, and then he’s unbuckling and getting out of the car right there on the side of the road and Luke’s heart is in his throat and his fingers are shaking and he has no clue what is going on, no idea what to do. But then Ashton is ripping his door open and unbuckling Luke and pulling him from the car. Luke squeaks as the older boy grabs him around the waist and pulls him in. 

“Jump,” Ashton says, patting at Luke’s ass when the younger boy just blinks up at him. “Jump up.” 

Luke wants to ask how high, but he bites down the words and jumps, circling his legs around Ashton’s waist and whining when the boy presses his up against the car. He’s still whining as their mouths mold back together, and then he’s drowning. 

He’s never felt so free. And he hopes it lasts, at least through the night. He’ll worry about tomorrow when it comes but right now, all he wants is Ashton’s mouth on his and their bodies pressed tightly together until the sun rises.


End file.
